


Ayudando a John

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Harry cupido, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin proponérselo Harry había lastimado a su hermano por lo que decide que su manera de compensárselo era conseguirle una pareja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayudando a John

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen éstos son obra de Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa en el rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo; Sherlock’s girls.
> 
> Nota 3. El personaje que me tocó (como si no fuera obvio) es Harry Watson.
> 
> Nota 4: mención de relación entre Harry Watson y Clara, decepción amorosa, hermana haciendo de cupido, mención de Johnlock.

En cuanto vio a su hermano lo supo, acababa de lastimarlo sin habérselo propuesto.

Clara, una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello oscuro lacio y ojos azules era la mejor amiga de Harry, desde que se conocieron fueron inseparables, hacían la tarea juntas, iban a conciertos, al cine y casi todos los viernes Claras se quedaba a dormir en casa de Harry. 

Harry había quedado prendada de la linda chica desde la primera vez que la vio y después de dos años de amistad al fin se había animado a declararle sus sentimientos, para su fortuna Clara sentía lo mismo. Esa noche Harry se armó de valor y habló con su padres, les confesó que era homosexual y estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, el Señor y la Señora Watson se voltearon a ver y sonrieron, para ellos no era una sorpresa, de hecho muy posiblemente desde siempre habían intuido las preferencias de su hija, por lo que la abrazaron y felicitaron por su relación con Clara, quien sí se sorprendió fue John, éste intentó sumarse al festejo pero Harry pudo notar en su rostro el dolor, su hermano estaba enamorado de Clara y ella nunca se había dado cuenta, desde ese momento se propuso tratar de resarcir el daño, le buscaría una pareja que lo hiciera tan feliz como Clara lo hacía con ella.

Harry sabía que su hermano gustaba tanto de hombres como de mujeres, lo que le ampliaba el campo de búsqueda, decidió empezar por un linda chica de cabello castaño llamada Sara, era la hermana de un amigo de Clara, le gustaba leer y era muy simpática, estaba casi segura de que a su hermano le encantaría, faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Clara así que entre las dos organizaron una fiesta a la cual la linda chica y su hermano serían invitados. Harry le había contado a Clara que estaba buscándole pareja a su hermano debido a que últimamente lo veía muy desanimado, jamás le contaría el verdadero motivo de la tristeza de John porque lo consideraba un traición hacia la privacidad de John ya que ni siguiera entre ellos habían hablado al respecto.

En un inicio John se había negado a ir a la fiesta de Clara, pero Harry hizo uso de todas sus estrategias para lograr convencerlo. 

El día de la fiesta Harry presentó a Sara con John y notó que para su hermano la chica no había sido indiferente, casi toda la noche pasó observándolos feliz de ver lo bien que al parecer se llevaban, se reían y de vez en cuando le parecía notar que la linda chica se ruborizaba, “perfecto” pensó, Harry sentía que cupido era un pobre tonto a su lado, ya que a primera vista supo perfectamente lo que su hermano necesitaba.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno Harry le preguntó a John si saldría con Sara, aunque era más que obvio para ella que la respuesta sería un “si por supuesto” y hasta esperaba un agradecimiento de parte de John por haberlo obligado a ir la fiesta y presentarle a la linda chica, Harry estaba segura de merecer un premio a la mejor hermana del año, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como ella suponía.

— No, es muy aburrida.

— Pero te vi platicando muy animado con ella.

— Solo le seguía el juego, la verdad es que me estaba aburriendo horrores, es una lástima porque era muy bonita, pero sus pláticas son muy aburridas.

“Bye, bye al premio a la hermana del año” pensó, tendría que esforzarse un poco más, el primer intento había fallado.

Unos meses después Harry conoció en la biblioteca de la Universidad a una chica rubia que acaba de entrar a la carrera de derecho, era bastante agradable, culta y divertida, punto muy importante en la ecuación; que fuera divertida, se llamaba Mary y era de la edad de su hermano. Harry le hablo a Mary de John y ésta al ver su foto aceptó de inmediato conocerlo. Los viernes John siempre llegaba temprano de la Universidad, por lo que Harry le habló por teléfono para pedirle que le llevara su estuche de reglas y escuadras que había dejado “olvidada” en su recámara alegando que le urgían, cuando John llegó le presento a Mary que casualmente estaba en la cafetería con ella, platicaron un rato y después Harry se disculpó diciendo que debía entrar a su clase y sugirió, como que no quiere la cosa, que John acompañara a la chica a su casa, pudo notar claramente que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano, “bien, esta vez sí va a funcionar” se dijo. 

Un mes después Harry le preguntó a su hermano que tal iban las cosas con Mary, sabía que desde que se conocieron habían estado saliendo, por supuesto suponía que la respuesta sería; “¡de maravilla!”, era la respuesta más lógica, pero nuevamente se equivocó cuando John comenzó a despotricar contra la rubia. 

— Ya no sé cómo quitármela de encima, maldita la hora en que la conocí, es obsesiva, controladora, ególatra y fastidiosa, en resumen; no la soporto.

Ahora Harry no solo lamentaba el fracaso, sino que además se sentía culpable por hacer pasar a su hermano por tan mala experiencia.

Unas semanas después Harry llevó a un compañero suyo a la casa con el pretexto de hacer un trabajo en equipo, lo cierto era que quería que conociera a su hermano y él había estado de acuerdo, los había visto platicando animadamente sobre películas de James Bond, resulta que Sebastian era fan del Agente 007 al igual que su hermano, de cualquier manera Harry ya no cantaba victoria, solo cruzaba los dedos para que ésta vez sí funcionara.

Tristemente a las dos semanas escucho a su hermano discutir con su compañero de clases en la puerta de la entrada, cuando le preguntó a su hermano al respecto él dijo que Sebastian era muy celoso, todavía ni siquiera existía nada claro entre ellos y éste ya le había armado toda una escena, Harry no solo volvió a equivocarse con su hermano sino que además consiguió que Sebastian no volviera a dirigirle la palabra. 

Harry no era alguien que se diera por vencida con facilidad, pero John tampoco era ningún tonto, sabía lo que su hermana intentaba y después de año y medio en el que ninguna de las citas planadas había funcionado le pidió que por favor dejara de tratar de conseguirle pareja.

Un día en la Universidad Harry caminaba pensativa por uno de los pasillos, ya tenía mucho que John había dejado de verse triste por su relación con Clara, de hecho ahora se le veía bastante alegre por tenerla como cuñada, pero no podía evitar pensar el fracaso que había sido como cupido, a su parecer todos, quitando a Mary, Sebastian y un chico llamado Karl, habían sido perfectos candidatos, no entendía cómo era posible que ninguno le hubiera agradado a su hermano, eran personas bien parecidas, amables, simpáticas y divertidas ¿en que había fallado? ¿cuál era entonces el tipo de persona que le agradaba a su hermano?, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y al doblar por uno de los pasillos chocó con un chico alto, muy blanco y de cabello rizado oscuro, el genio de la escuela Sherlock Holmes, un muchacho muy atractivo pero de un pésimo carácter, tenía muchas admiradoras pero pocas eran las personas que se atrevían a acercarse a él ya que por lo regular terminaba por decir algo desagradable o simplemente te ignoraba, era muy difícil que alguien se ganara la aceptación de Holmes. 

El chico bufó y por supuesto ni pensar en que se tomara la molestia de ayudar a Harry a levantar los libros que se le habían caído con el choque, pero Sherlock iba acompañado de un atractivo chico moreno de cuerpo atlético que fue quien se disculpó en nombre de su amigo y ayudó a Harry. 

A Harry no le agradaba Sherlock pero su amigo le había parecido un candidato perfecto para su hermano, a quien le había prometido dejar de buscarle novio o novia, sin embargo tenía una buena corazonada con ese muchacho que se había presentado como Gregory Lestrade, claro que primero necesitaba averiguar si era homosexual y si tenía pareja, investigo un poco sobre él y descubrió que al igual que su hermano era bisexual, sobre novio o novia nadie sabía, con el único que se le veía de vez en cuando era con Sherlock pero era un hecho que solo eran amigos. Harry comenzó a investigar sus horarios y actividades con la finalidad de planear encuentros “casuales” y lograr un acercamiento a él, se acercaba su cumpleaños, pensaba hacer una reunión en casa y quería invitarlo, pero no se hubiera visto bien que llegara e invitara a un desconocido, además de que lo más seguro es que no fuera y tal vez podría mal interpretar la situación, en cambio si lograba un amistad aunque fuera muy superficial, era más probable que aceptara ir, éste sería su último intento para conectar a su hermano con alguien, estaba prácticamente segura de que ésta vez no podría fallar, si no resultaba dejaría las cosas por la paz, pero a su modo de ver no había forma de que su hermano le pusiera un pero a Greg.

Harry se emocionó cuando vio entrar a su casa al guapo chico moreno ya que no estaba del todo segura de que se fuera a presentar, lamentablemente iba acompañado de Sherlock quien se veía que iba más a fuerza que por gusto, aunque ya se imaginaba que se trataba de él cuando le preguntó si podía ir con un amigo, en fin, lo importante era que éste había ido, rápidamente se acercó a presentarlo con su hermano con el pretexto de que a ambos les encantaba el rugby.

Harry notaba con satisfacción que su hermano y Greg platicaban alegremente, se reían, contaban chistes, compartían puntos de vista sobre la última temporada de la Aviva Premiership e incluso le pareció que John estaba algo nervioso y se esforzaba demasiado en quedar bien.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba bastante tentada a preguntarle a John sobre Greg, pero prefirió quedarse callada y esperar a ver qué pasaba, lo que era un hecho es que esa mañana John había amanecido de un muy buen humor, pasando parte de la tarde pegado al celular contestando mensajitos y riendo ante cada comentario leído, por fin lo había logrado, en sus intentos anteriores su hermano nunca había puesto esa cara de bobo, así que para ella era un hecho que ésta vez sí había funcionado.

Había pasado un mes y Harry veía en su hermano todos los síntomas de un enamoramiento; andaba de buen humor, se reía de todo, estaba pegado al celular, ponía cara embobada cada que le llegaba un mensaje, se arregla más de lo normal, usaba perfume, no tenía la más mínima duda, John estaba enamorado.

Esa noche cuando su hermano regresó del cine se atrevió a preguntarle al respecto, como era de esperar le contestó que estaba saliendo con un chico que había conocido en su cumpleaños.

— Así que Greg y tú se entendieron bastante bien.

— ¿Greg? No, me cayó bien pero no es mi tipo, además él está súper clavado con el hermano de mi novio.

— ¿Tu novio?

— Bueno, apenas hace unos días nos hicimos novios –dijo un poco sonrojado–, se trata de Sherlock.

— ¿Sherlock? –contestó casi en un grito si poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— Si, el hermoso chico que iba con él, es un genio, la persona más inteligente que haya conocido.

— ¡Pero es odioso!

— Tal vez para algunos pueda parecer odioso –contestó el rubio riendo– pero para mí es encantador, puede parecer antipático, pero lo cierto es que se preocupa por las demás personas y dice las cosas tal cual las ve y las siente, sin miramientos, no lo hace con mala intención simplemente él es así, no es hipócrita, pero la gente no está acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de cosas por lo que en algunas ocasiones debo indicarle cuando debe quedarse callado, es algo sobre lo que estamos trabajando y yo estoy loco por él.

El rostro iluminado de su hermano y la enorme sonrisa que tenía eran más que suficiente para que Harry se sintiera complacida, no había sido con el chico que ella quería y se daba cuenta de que tal vez no conocía a su hermano tan bien como pensaba, pero nunca antes lo había visto tan entusiasmado por alguien y si Sherlock lo hacía feliz entonces no podía ser tan mala persona como ella pensaba, el cometido se había cumplido y de alguna manera podía adjudicarse el éxito ya que si ella no hubiera invitado a Greg, Sherlock nunca hubiera puesto un pie en su casa y John no lo habría conocido, así que mentalmente se felicitó.

**Author's Note:**

> Aviva Premiership es el torneo más importante de clubes de Rugby en Inglaterra.


End file.
